Traffic for an origin server may be proxied through a service such that one or more proxies receive and/or process traffic instead of that traffic being directly received at the origin server. Such a service may provide security services (e.g., detecting and/or mitigating denial of service attacks, proactively stopping botnets, cleaning viruses, trojans, and/or worms, etc.) and/or other performance services (e.g., acting as a node in a content delivery network (CDN) and dynamically caching customer's files closer to visitors, TCP stack optimizations, etc.). Registering for such a service may include a modification of the network configuration, such as Domain Name System (DNS) settings, so that the traffic is proxied through one or more proxy servers instead of being directly received by the origin server.
Information about a proxied origin server (e.g., the IP address of the origin server) can be inadvertently exposed through their service configuration. This may make the origin server vulnerable to malicious actors who use that information to mount cyber attacks against the operator of the proxied origin server.